


He isn't sure how it happened

by dahtwitchi



Series: Storehouse Treasure [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Or rather on top of, Pre-Slash, Teasing, comic panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Truly, he was just reading a bit. Then there were Senjus all over him. He only like one of them, thank you. Promise.





	He isn't sure how it happened




End file.
